


Shooting Stars Watch Me Fall Apart

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If he had to go, then he had to go. Except there was this grossly sobbing former angel hovering over him that was making it really had to do so.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars Watch Me Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **l: last words** prompt from sastielweek on tumblr.

One moment he had been standing, completely confident in his victory and the next, he was flat on his back and it felt like all warmth was being sucked from his body. He heard someone screaming his name then there was a weight hovering over him and hands pressing into his side, trying to stop up the flow of blood that was coming from the gaping wound.

“Fuck, no, Sam, why didn’t you duck?” The hunter blinked a few times, before the blurry figure over him came into better focus. Sam tried to say something, but he was instantly hushed by the frantic ex-angel, who was now peeling off his signature tan trenchcoat and bundling it up, so that it could be used as a compress. “No, do not start with your self-sacrificing bullshit ok? I don’t want to hear it. And where the hell is your brother?” Ever since Castiel had fallen, he had gotten quite the mouth on him and if Sam weren’t in such shock right now, he’d probably be laughing at the fact that a former angel of the lord swore about as much as his older brother did.

“Probably banging some chick, s’all he’s really good for sometimes.” Sam’s speech was horribly slurred, but it still got a bit of pained laughter out of Castiel, who pressed harder on the makeshift compress and leaned over the younger hunter, noses nearly touching.

“The dying aren’t allowed to make jokes, ok? Death is just one of those things that is not funny.” Sam tried to laugh, but blood came bubbling up instead and Castiel’s face turned frantic once more as he looked up to see if the elder Winchester brother was anywhere in sight. “DEAN!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!” There was some crashing, but even Sam could tell that Dean was pretty far off and wouldn’t make it to whatever room Sam and Cas were in, in time.

Summoning a little bit of strength from god knows where, Sam managed to get a grip on the fallen angel’s shirt and drag his attention back to him.

“Hey, you know I love you, right Cas?” The look on Cas’s face went from frantic to heartbroken, as those words clicked in his head that yeah, Sam was going to die and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. The hand that wasn’t keeping pressure on the compress, drifted up towards the hunter’s face and he let his thumb sweep across Sam’s cheekbone, much like it had this morning when they had woken up, tangled up in each other, content in the knowledge that they would have many more mornings like that one.

“Yeah, I do. And I love you too.” He let his head drop, until his and Sam’s were touching, forehead to forehead. “I’m going to miss you. Who else is going to help me sabotage Dean’s choice of music when we’re driving?” Sam laughed again and no blood came up, but they weren’t fooled. Castiel closed the distance between them, with one last kiss, thinking that if God was actually watching, he would see how much Cas needed Sam and he would be kind enough to spare him. But he knew that no miracles were going to come, so with one last softly whispered, “I love you”, Sam Winchester closed his eyes and took one last breath. When Dean finally came stumbling into the room only minutes later, covered in blood and god knows what else, he was treated to the sight of his dead brother lying there with a sobbing fallen angel hovering over him. And it would be something that would stick with him for the rest of his life.


End file.
